


Her monologue

by DrCormier



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So. Very short. Very emotional. Based on fears of losing Cophine. Trailers, sad trailers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her monologue

I’m looking at our photo.  Too long. I know that, because I feel my tears on the cheeks. They’re falling down, leaving grey traces after my makeup.

I trusted you. Unconditionally. Boundlessly. I knew you are like a brat, sometimes. But… You were my love. One true love.

Shay. I hate that name.

I let go on my nerves. I tore up our photo into small pieces. I didn’t care that was my only memory after you. Because that’s how my heart looks like. Torn to the blood.

Tell me!

How does it feel to betray someone?

How does it feel to betray the most important person in your life?

How does it feel to be with someone else?

How does it feel to have a remorse?

You don’t even have it!

Because you don’t have a soul!

You didn’t think that when I find out, my heart will be broken.

I trusted you, I showed you my whole world!

I believed, I really believed, that you will never ever hurt me. But you did it, Cosima.

Do you see how I feel? I feel horrible! I’m not a human anymore, I’m a shadow.

It’s because of you!

Do you want to know how it feels to be betrayed ?!

It’s like a knife in your loving heart,

It’s like taking your breath away forever,

It’s like killing someone.

You did this, Cosima.

I wanted to protect you.

Now I want to forget. Forget about you!

 

I can’t…

Because I still love you.

I’m looking through the window. It’s warm, sunny. Sky without any cloud…  I’m turning my sight away, I can’t look at the sky. I don’t know why, but then I’m thinking about you.

You betrayed me. I left.  And even if you want to be with me again, I will be gone. I will be on the other side. I’m sorry, Cosima.


End file.
